


Can we ever be more than friends

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie have been friends since  serena moved to Holby from Yorkshire when she was 11. They were inseparable. When they started university Serena began to realise that she liked Bernie more then just good friends.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 64
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena and Bernie first met when Serena moved to Holby from Yorkshire when she was 11. They got on straight away. And were inseparable. They had so many things in common. One of them being that they both wanted to become Doctor's. Bernie used to take the mick out of Serena's accent all the time. But if anyone else did they had Bernie to contend with. Just before they started university Bernie told Serena that she was gay. She was so scared to tell her. Because she didn't know how she would take it. Bernie didn't want to lose Serena as a friend. But Serena just gave her a big hug and told her that she was so proud of her. And that everything was gonna be alright. 

"Have you got everything?" Bernie’s mum said as Bernie came down the stairs with her dad following behind carrying her case.  
"By the weight in this case I'd say she's packed the bloody kitchen sink too." Her dad said as he put the case on the floor.  
"Stop winging dad. I have to take plenty with me. I don't know when I'll get back. Do I? That'll be Serena." She said as they heard a car horn. "Right I guess this is it."  
"I'll take your case out."  
"Thanks dad."  
"I'm so proud of you darling." Her mum said as she held Bernie’s hands on hers."You have turned into a great young lady. And I just know you are going to be a fantastic Doctor."  
"I'm sorry I'm not the daughter that you probably wanted."  
"Hey you are the daughter I always wanted. I wouldn't be without you. You're my world Berenice. I love you so much."  
"I love you too mum." Bernie didn't let go of her mum's hand as they left the house and went to the car.  
"Now don't you getting in trouble do you hear me?"  
"Yes dad I hear you."  
"I'll make sure she doesn't get in any trouble Doug." Serena said as she poked her head out of the window.  
"Are you having a laugh. You're as bad as she is." He laughed.  
"You know me too well Doug."  
"I'm gonna miss you sweetheart"  
"I'm gonna miss you two dad."  
"Love you baby."  
"Dad I'm 18 and I'm going to university. I'm not a baby anymore."  
"You'll always be my baby." her dad smiled as she held Bernie close.  
"I love you dad." Bernie said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Go on. Have fun. But make sure you do all your work first."  
"We will." They both said together as Bernie got in the back and sat beside Serena.  
"Bye you two. Bernie ring me."  
"I will mum." Bernie waved as Serena's dad started the car and drove away. 

"What a frigging dump." Bernie moaned as she opened the door to the flat. Where the two of them would be living.  
"Here we go. We have been here precisely 5 minutes and you are moaning already."  
"Well look at the state of it."  
"It's not that bad."  
"Not that bad. Not that bad. You want to get yourself to spec savers McKinnie. I'm not stopping in here."  
"Shut up will you. Look why don't you pop out to the supermarket. And I will tidy up in here."  
"Fine. Who the hells that now." Bernie snapped as someone knocked on the door.  
"You better answer it. It might be snow white looking for you grumpy." Serena said as she began looking around the flat.  
"Yes." She said as she answered the door to two lads.  
"Hiya we live 2 doors down and saw you moving in. So we thought we would come and introduce ourselves."  
"Well go on then. Introduce yourselfs."  
"Take no notice of her. She got out of bed on the wrong side this morning. Hi I'm Serena and this little Ray of sunshine is Bernie."  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Edward and this is Marcus."  
"I'm off to the supermarket."  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Bring some bleach as well."  
"Shall I bring a nice bottle red too?"  
"Yes please." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.  
"I won't be long." Bernie smiled as she left.  
"We better get going too. We just wanted to say hi. And to give us a shout if you need anything."  
"Thanks for dropping by." Serena smiled as she closed the door behind them.  
"Why are we leaving? They are both gorgeous." Marcus said.  
"Didn't you see them together. We are clearly wasting our time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you blind. They are obviously together. If you know what I mean."  
"Damn that's a shame. I actually quite liked the feisty blonde." Marcus sighed as they walked off down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

When the lads went Serena went into one of the bedrooms.  
"Not a bad size. Let's go look at the other room." She said out loud as she went into another room. She went into another room but it was the bathroom. It looks like there is only one bedroom. Bernie is going to go ape when she comes back.  
"SERENA." Bernie called out as she came back.   
"We have a problem."   
"What sort of problem?"   
"There is only one bedroom and one bed."   
"Please tell me it's a double."   
"Oh yes it's a double but just the one."   
"That's alright. We have bunked in together before. We will be grand."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes. If one of us gets lucky. Someone is going to have to just sleep on the sofa."   
"You mean me."   
"I think it will be more than likely to be me. You pull no problem."   
"Shut up." Serena smiled as she started unpacking the bags.   
"Right let's get this place cleaned up shall we?"   
"Ok. I'll start in the bedroom."   
"And I'll start in here."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"We'll be alright here. Won't we?"   
"We'll be fine. We always are when we are together. Aren't we?" Bernie walked up to Serena and put her hands on her waist.   
"Yes we are." They gave each other a hug and went to get on with the cleaning. 

After all the cleaning was done. And they had both had a shower and put their pj's on. Bernie and Serena sat on the sofa with a glass of red each and a pizza.   
"I don't know how the hell you can have pineapple on a pizza."   
"It's gorgeous. You don't know what you're missing."   
"Yeah I do. You made me try it once. Remember?"  
"Oh yes I did. You spat it straight out."   
"Too right I did. I don't care what you say sunshine  
Pineapple doesn't belong on a pizza."   
"Yes alright you've said your bit. I forget to say. What did the two lads actually want?"   
"Nowt really. They went after you left. I think they fancied you."   
"Bollocks. Fancied you. More like. They are wasting their time if they like me."   
"Yes. We will have to find you a nice girl."   
"I'm up for that."   
"I thought you might be." Serena yawned.   
"Am I keeping you up."  
"Sorry I'm shattered. I think I'm gonna go to bed."   
"I'll join you. It's been a long day." Bernie smiled as she stood up and pulled Serena up. 

"Bernie." Serena said as they laid in bed.   
"Yes."   
"We will always be friends. Won't we?"   
"Of course we will. You don't get rid of me that easily Mckinnie."   
"I don't want to. But what happens when we leave university? You might move away. Or I might move away."  
"Listen to me." Bernie said as she pulled Serena closer to her and put her arms around her. "It doesn't matter how far apart we might end up. I will always be here for you. But I will fall out with you if you don't make me godmother to any children that you have."   
"Of course I will. You will be their crazy Aunty Bernie."   
"Aunty Bernie. I like the sound of that." Bernie smiled to herself as she held Serena tighter. "And if anyone. And I mean anyone ever hurts you. They will have me to deal with."   
"Do you mean that."   
"Of course I mean that. You're my best friend. I love you. You soppy mare."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as Bernie kissed her on the head and they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie woke up early the next morning and went and made her and Serena some breakfast.   
"Serena. Serena." She said as she crept into the bedroom.   
"Mmm."   
"It's time to wake up."   
"What's all this?"  
"I thought I would make us both breakfast. Don't get too used to it though. It might be the first and last time I do it." Bernie smiled as she got back into bed and they both began eating.   
"What do you fancy doing today?"  
"Bernie we aren't at home now. You don't have to spend all your time with me you know. You can go off and do your own thing."   
"Don't you want to spend the day with me?" Bernie looked sad as she put her head down.   
"Of course I do." Serena reached out and put her hand on top of Bernie’s. "But I don't want you to think you have to spend every minute of every day with me. That's all."   
"I like being with you."   
"So what did you have in mind then?" Serena smiled as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"I thought we could go into town. Have a look around. Do a bit of shopping. And maybe go for some lunch. What do you think?"   
"I think that sounds perfect."   
"Great. I'll go get dressed then. You can wash the pots as seen as I cooked."   
"I knew that was coming." Serena slapped Bernie on bum as she jumped out of bed. 

As soon as they got off the bus in town. Bernie put her arm in Serena's as they looked round the shops.   
"I need to go to whsmiths to get some decent pens."   
"Have you not brought any with you."   
"No you should know by now that I always leave things till the last minute Serena."   
"Don't I just. Come on then." Serena grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the shop. After they looked round round some more shops. They went into a pub for some lunch. Serena went to the bar and ordered. As she turned round she saw Bernie talking to a young woman. As she walked back to the table the woman walked away.   
"Who was that?"   
"I got talking to her yesterday when I went to the supermarket. She is on our landing as well."   
"How convenient." Serena snapped as she took a sip of her drink.   
"What do you mean by that."   
"Nothing. Nothing at all."   
They ate their dinner in near silence. They did a bit more shopping and then got the bus home.   
"Are you going to tell me what I've done wrong?" Bernie said as they got back into the flat.   
"I don't know what you mean."   
"You've hardly said two to me words since we went for lunch."  
"I'm going for a bath."   
"Serena please just talk to me." Bernie grabbed Serena's arm to try and stop her. "Please tell me what I've done wrong."   
"Let go of me." Serena pulled her arm away and went into the bathroom. Fuck this Bernie thought to herself as she put her coat back on and walked out the flat. Slamming the door behind her. 

Serena hadn't seen Bernie for about 3 hours. She had tried ringing her but she had turned her phone off. Serena flicked through the channels on the TV as she heard the door open. Bernie wobbled to the sofa and plonked herself down beside Serena.   
"I'm sorry." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"You've done nothing to be sorry for."Serena put her arm around Bernie and pulled her closer." I'm the one who should be sorry. I acted like an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Of course I can. You're my best friend. Are you going to tell me what was wrong."   
"I told you it was just me being an idiot. Just forget it."   
"Ok. I'm off to bed. You coming?"   
"Yes in a minute." Bernie leant over and kissed Serena on the cheek before she went into the bedroom. You've got to stop this Serena. She's your best friend. And your not gay she thought to herself as switched the TV off. Got up off the sofa, turned out the lights and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena and Bernie have been at university for 2 weeks. Serena was trying her best to keep her distance from Bernie in the daytime. She didn't sit next to her in their lectures. Bernie sat beside Alex instead. Serena even slept on the sofa a few nights. Claiming that she had fallen asleep watching TV. Last night being one of them.   
"Serena. Serena. It's time to get up." Bernie kneeled down in front of the sofa and nudged her. Serena groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up.   
"God my back is killing me."  
"You should have come to bed then."   
"I just."   
"Fell asleep watching TV. You're doing that a lot lately."   
"I'm going for a shower."   
"Serena what's going on?"   
"Nothings going on. Why do you ask?"  
"You have hardly spoken to me for the past few weeks. You don't even sit next to me in lectures. When we were at school you would always sit at the side of me."   
"I don't know if you've noticed. But we aren't in school. We aren't kids anymore Bernie." Serena snapped as she stormed into the bathroom. 

Bernie couldn't stop staring at Serena who was sitting next to Edward while they were in their lectures.   
"Bernie. Bernie." Alex nudged her to get her attention.   
"What?"   
"Do you fancy a drink in the bar after this?"   
"Yes sure why not." Bernie said as she looked at Serena again. After their lecture Bernie ran to catch Serena up. "SERENA WAIT UP."   
"What."  
"Do you want to come for a drink with me and Alex?"   
"No thanks. I'm going home."   
"Have you two had a row or something." Alex said as they walked to the bar.   
"Not that I know of. Come on let's get pissed." Bernie put her arm around Alex's shoulder. Serena watched as they both walked down the corridor.   
"Are you alright." Edward said as he stood beside her.   
"Do you fancy a drink Edward."   
"Yes great ." He beamed as they walked to the bar. "What do you want to drink?"   
"I'll have a Gin and Lemonade please."   
"You sit down and I'll get them in." Serena smiled as she went and sat down at a table. She glanced over at Bernie and Alex who were deep in conversation.   
"There you go." Edward said as he sat down.   
"Thanks."  
"So have you and Bernie fallen out?"   
"No we haven't. Why do you ask."   
"It's just if I were you I wouldn't be impressed if my girlfriend was sitting over there looking very cosy with another woman."   
"Girlfriend. Bernie isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends."   
"So your not gay?"   
"No."Serena put her head down." No I'm not."  
"Right good. I don't suppose you'd like to go out for a drink and something to eat tonight night. Do you?"   
"You mean like a date?"   
"Yes. Like a date."   
"Ok then. Why not." Serena took a sip of her drink and smiled at Edward. 

Serena finished her drink and went back to the flat to get ready for her date with Edward.   
"Where are you going?" Bernie said as she came in the door a little while later.   
"Out with Edward."   
"Edward. You're going out with Edward."   
"Yes have you got a problem with that?"   
"You mean apart from the fact that he is shagging his way around university."  
"So what."   
"So what. I don't want you getting hurt."   
"Stop pretending that you give a shit about me."   
"What are you talking about? You know I care about you."   
"Not as much as you care about Alex though."   
"Serena I don't have any feelings for Alex whatsoever."   
"It didn't look like it from where I was sitting earlier. You two looked very cosy together in the bar. That'll be Edward. Don't wait up." Serena grabbed her coat and left. Bernie slumped on the sofa and sighed. I wish she knew how I really felt about her. If Edward bloody Campbell hurts her I will batter him she thought as she laid down on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena and Edward walked to the local pub. Got a drink and sat down.   
"So tell me about yourself Serena." Edward smiled as he took a sip of his pint.   
"What do you want to know?"   
"Well I know you're from Yorkshire because of your accent. But where abouts in Yorkshire are you from?"   
"I'm from Barnsley."  
"Where?"   
"Barnsley it's in South Yorkshire."   
"Never heard of it."  
"I lived there till I moved to Holby when I was 11. I have been there ever since. What about you?   
"London born and bred."   
"Then why don't you live at home instead of in the hall of residence."   
"Oh god no. I want some independence. Besides me mum would go mad if I brought girls back to the house at night."   
"So you stay in halls to pick up women. Do you?"   
"Sometimes." Edward smirked as he put his hand on top of Serena's.   
"Well I hate to spoil your fun but you won't be taking this woman back to your flat."   
"No."  
"No. If that's all you have asked me for then you're wasting your time and mine." Serena snapped as she knocked her drink back and walked out of the pub. 

"SERENA COME BACK." Edward shouted as he ran after her.   
"Leave me alone."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I wanted to do. It's just I really like you Serena."   
"It's OK. I'm sorry for running out on you. But please don't waste your time perusing me because I am really not interested. I'm in love with someone else."   
"Someone back in Holby?"   
"Yes something like that."   
"I understand. At least let me walk home with you."   
"Ok." Serena smiled as Edward held his arm out and Serena put hers through his.   
"So this other fella. Have you known him long?"   
"A long time."   
"Is it serious between you two?"   
"It's serious for me. But not for them."   
"He must be an idiot. Look let's not go home yet. Why don't we go for a curry. Just as friends I promise. We can be friends can't we?"   
"I don't see why not. Come on then. I have to warn you I only eat chicken korma."   
"You're having a laugh it looks like baby shit." Edward laughed as they walked up the curry house. 

When Serena got back the flat was in darkness. She turned the light on and poured herself a glass of water and went into the bedroom. As soon as Serena opened the bedroom door Bernie closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. As Serena got undressed Bernie slightly opened one of her eyes and watched as Serena put her pajamas on. My god she is so sexy Bernie thought to herself as Serena climbed into bed and turned away from Bernie.   
"Have you had a good night?" Bernie asked as she opened her eyes again.   
"I thought you were asleep."   
"I was only nodding. So did you have a good time?"   
"It was OK."   
"Serena."   
"What."   
"I miss you." Bernie said as she started to cry.   
"What are you talking about." Serena said as she turned round to face her. "We share the same flat. We see each other every day."   
"These past few weeks you have hardly said two words to me Serena. I feel like I have done something wrong. But I don't know what." Bernie sobbed.   
"Hey don't cry. Please don't cry." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face. With tears running down her own face. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's me not you."  
"I want us to go back to how we were. Best friend's. Can we please."   
"Course we can. I'm sorry Bernie." Serena pulled Bernie to her and held her close.   
"You're my best friend Serena. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena closed her eyes and kissed Bernie softly on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next week Serena and Bernie tried to get back to normal. But Serena couldn't help feeling jealous whenever she saw Bernie and Alex talking together. And Bernie didn't like it whenever she saw Serena talking to Edward. Bernie really wanted to ask Serena if she had slept with Edward when she went out with him last week. But she was scared to ask. In case she fell out with her.   
"Drink in the pub?" Bernie said as they left their last lecture for the day.   
"Yes OK."   
"Alex. You fancy a drink in the pub?"   
"Go on then. Just a quick one. I can't stay long." Serena's heart sank as the 3 of them walked to the pub.   
"I'll get these. What are you both having?" Serena said as she got her purse out.   
"Larger."   
"Yeah I'll have the same please."   
"Ok." Serena ordered the drinks and watched Bernie and Alex as they sat at the table deep in conversation."  
"I'm glad you two are alright again now."   
"Were getting there."   
"I wish you would just tell her how you feel about her."   
"I can't. Can I?"  
"Why can't you?"   
"What am I meant to say. I know we are best friends Serena. But the thing is I am head over heels in love with you."  
"Why not if that's how you feel."   
"Because she would probably run a mile that's why. Shut up she's coming."   
"Am I interrupting something."   
Serena said as she put the drinks on the table.   
"No not at all. Thanks for the drink." They all sat talking and drinking. When Bernie saw Edward walk over to them.   
"Hey how are you doing?" He said as he put his hand on Serena's shoulder.   
"I'm fine thanks."   
"Do you want a drink?"   
"I'm just getting them in." Bernie snapped as she stood up. "Same again Alex?"   
"No I better go. I'll see you all later." I hope not Serena thought to herself as Bernie went to the bar.   
"Talk to her." Alex said as she left the bar. Bernie looked at Serena who was now laughing at something that Edward had said. As she walked back to the table Edward stood up and walked away. 

"Go with Edward if you want to."   
"I don't want to. What have you said that for?"  
"I just thought you'd rather me with him that's all."   
"Well I don't. Are you trying to get rid of me so you can go to Alex?"   
"No I'm not." They sat in silence for a bit before Bernie put her drink down and leaned forward. "Serena, can I ask you something with you kicking off?"   
"Depends on what you're going to ask me."  
"It's about you and Edward."   
"Go on just ask me."   
"When you went out with him last week. Did erm. Did you sleep with him?"   
"Why are you asking me that?"   
"Because I want to know."   
"What the hell has that got to do with you?"  
"Because I have heard of his reputation and I don't want you to get hurt."   
"For your information he was quite the gentleman."   
"Cause he was. But you haven't answered my question. Did you have sex with him."   
"I'm not listening to this." Serena grabbed her coat and ran out. 

Bernie ran out after and eventually caught her up.   
"Leave me alone Bernie."   
"Just tell me."   
"Why do you want to know?"   
"I've already told you why."   
"And that's the only reason. Is it?"   
"Yes."   
"Just get lost. Why don't you just go to Alex's because that's what you really want isn't it." Serena said angrily as she opened their door and chucked the keys on the table.   
"I wondered how long it would be before you brought Alex into this."   
"You brought Edward into this. So come on Bernie have you slept with Alex yet?"   
"No I haven't."  
"And you really expect me to believe that."   
"It's true. I haven't slept with her because Alex has got a girlfriend back home."   
"She has."   
"Yes she has. We are just friends. I've answered your question so you answer mine. Did you sleep with Edward?"   
"No." She said as she shook her head.   
"Why not?"   
"I'm not interested in Edward. He really isn't my type."  
"Isn't he?"   
"No he isn't."  
"So erm who is your type Serena?" Bernie said nervously as she paced the room.   
"I can't do this. I'm going to bed." Serena tried to walk away but Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"I want to know who's your type Serena. Tell me."   
"YOU ARE." Serena shouted. "Happy now." Serena cried as she pulled her arm away and ran into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

“Serena come back you can’t just say something like that and run away” Bernie said as she followed Serena into the bedroom. And saw her on the bed with her head in the pillows.   
"Leave me alone please." Serena cried as she sat up on the bed.   
“Serena please talk to me.”  
“What the point in telling you how I feel. When it's quite clear that you don't feel the same." Serena stood up and paced the room.   
"Serena for God's sake just tell me."   
"I love you." Serena cried as she put one hand on Bernie’s face and stroked her cheek gently.   
"I love you. You're my best friend."   
"No. No. No." Serena cried out. "You don't get it do you. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you Bernie Wolfe. I have been in love with you for the past year. All I can think about is you. When we are in bed together it drives me crazy. Because all I want to do is touch you. I want you so much." She cried." So there you go. I've now made a complete fool of myself. Haven't i?"  
"No you haven't." Bernie put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close to her. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words to me?"   
"What."   
"I feel exactly the same. I'm in love with you too Serena Wendy Mckinnie. I have been for as long as I can remember."  
"You… You have?"   
"I have. Please…Please can I kiss you?"   
"Yes please." Serena smiled as Bernie gently put her lips to Serena's. "Oh God." Serena sobbed as they pulled apart and looked at each other for a second. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."   
"No darling this is real." Bernie smiled as she put her lips back to Serena's and kissed her again. 

The kiss became more passionate and hungry. Bernie walked Serena backwards and laid her gently on the bed. Serena pulled Bernie down on top of her. They both looked at each other. Both of them were breathing heavily. Serena lifted her head and kissed Bernie again.   
"I want you to make love to me."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Serena said as she started to take Bernie’s shirt off. They took each other's clothes off in record time.   
"Oh my you are absolutely stunning." Bernie smiled as she buried her face into Serena's neck and placed soft kisses to it.   
"So are you." Serena moaned as Bernie began to kiss her way down Serena's body. I can't believe this is finally happening Serena thought to herself as she closed her eyes.   
"Baby look at me." Bernie said as she kissed Serena's inner thighs and got closer to her goal.   
"Bernie please. Please I need you." Bernie took her first taste of Serena with her tongue. And began sucking on Serena's clit.   
"FUCK OH FUCK." Serena screamed out as she rolled her hips. "Kiss me." Bernie crawled up Serena's body and kissed her lovingly. Bernie changed positions and put one of her legs over Serena's. Making their clits rub together. Serena grabbed Bernie’s arse as they both rubbed the clits together faster.   
"Oh yes Oh yes."   
"You're clit feels so good on mine." Bernie moaned as she grabbed one of Serena's breasts.   
"Oh my god. Yes just like that. Oh please. Please let's come together gorgeous." With sweat running down their bodies they both came shouting each other's name. 

"I love you." Bernie cried as she laid on top of Serena and buried her face into Serena's neck.   
"I love you too." Serena pulled the duvet over them. Then lifted Bernie’s head and looked into the eyes. "You are one the most important people in my life. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do."   
"I feel exactly the same. I wish we would have just told each other how we felt a long time ago"  
"So do I. You Bernie Wolfe are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Do you know that?"   
"I can't be."  
"Why can't you?"   
"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena softly.   
"You're not going to wake up in the morning and regret all this are you?" Serena said as Bernie got off Serena laid beside her.   
"Not a chance." Bernie pulled Serena closer to her. "This is the best day of my life." She kissed Serena as they closed their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernie woke up the next day and smiled as she felt Serena's arm wrapped around her waist.   
"Morning." Serena smiled as she opened her eyes and kissed Bernie softly on the lip.   
"Morning. Are you alright?"   
"Me. I am great. Last night was amazing. I still can't believe you feel the same way about me as I do you."   
"Well believe it because it's true. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too. I was so jealous because I thought you fancied Alex."   
"And I was jealous because I thought you fancied Edward."   
"We've been so stupid haven't we. We have wasted so much time." Serena said as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck and cried.   
"Hey don't cry. We are together now. And that's all that matters."   
"What do you want to do today?"   
"Anything as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."Bernie hugged Serena tighter.   
"I'm so happy Bernie."   
"Me too. Being with you makes me happy, gorgeous." After making love again. They eventually dragged themselves out of bed around lunchtime and went down to the bar for a few drinks. 

"You two are looking very cosy." Alex smiled as she walked up to their table. "Does this mean what I think it means?"   
"Yes it does. We have finally told each other how we feel."   
"About bloody time. She has been driving me crazy."   
"Sorry about that."   
"Don't be. I'm just glad you're finally together."   
"Sit down and join us for a drink."   
"You don't want me playing gooseberry."   
"Please join us." Serena smiled as she pulled out a chair.   
"Ok thank you."   
"I'll go get us all a drink." Bernie stood up and kissed Serena before she went to the bar.   
"Alex I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you before. I just thought."  
"You thought me and Bernie were getting it on?"   
"Yes I did. Sorry."   
"It's fine really. Don't worry about it."   
"Friends." Serena smiled as she held out her hand which Alex accepted.   
"Friends."   
"Here we go. A larger for you and a large Shiraz for my gorgeous girl."   
"Thank you." Serena turned her head and kissed Bernie softly.   
"You guys look so cute together. I am so pleased for you."   
"Thanks Alex." All 3 of them spent another couple of hours in the pub having lunch and drinking. 

Serena could feel herself getting slightly tipsy as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.   
"You ready to go darling?" Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"Mmm I'm ready for home."   
"I better get going too. I promised our lass I would ring her before she went to work. I'll see you two later."   
"Bye Alex." Bernie put her arm around Serena's waist as they walked back to their little flat. As they got in the flat Bernie sat a tipsy Serena on the couch. "Coffee is needed here I think."   
"I don't need coffee. I need you." Serena slurred as she pulled Bernie down on top of her and kissed her passionately.  
"Serena, as much I would love us to make love right now. I don't think we should. We have both had a little too much to drink."   
"Ok I guess I will have to just settle for a cuddle then." Serena hugged Bernie tighter as she laid on top of her. "I love you."   
"I love you. I always have and I always will." Bernie looked up and stroked Serena's face before laying back down on her.


	9. Chapter 9

3 Months later

Serena and Bernie had been blissfully happy for the past few months and now it was time for them to go home for the Christmas holidays. As they sat on the train. Serena just stared out of the window. Not really saying much.   
"Hey are you OK?" Bernie said as she squeezed Serena's hand.   
"Yes just wondering how my parents are going to take the news that we are together."   
"They will be fine with it I'm sure. Both of our parents will be."   
"Yours will be. They already know that your gay."   
"Yours known that I'm gay too."   
"But they don't know I am."   
"Are you having second thoughts about this? Because if you are then just say." Bernie said angrily.   
"I'm not really." Serena reached out and stroked Bernie’s face. "I love you. And I want to be with you. I do honestly. The last few months have been amazing. It's just."   
"Just what."   
"My parents aren't as chilled out as your. They are a bit old fashioned."   
"I can be with you when you tell them if you want."   
"No this is something I need to do by myself." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"Serena, wake up next stop is ours." Serena stood up and got her bag as they walked to the train door. She smiled nervously as she saw her dad stood at the platform.   
"Hello my gorgeous girl." He held out his arms as Serena stepped off the train.   
"Hi dad."   
"I've missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too dad."   
"Are you OK, trouble? " He smiled as he hugged Bernie.   
"I'm fine thanks."   
"Let's you both home then shall we?" Serena's dad took both their bags and put them in the boot. 

"How's mum?"Serena said as they drove home.   
"She's alright. She's gone mad as usual. You know what she's like at Christmas. She loves it." Serena put her hand down by her side and put her little finger through Bernie’s. I love you she mouthed. I loved you Bernie mouth back. The rest of the drive was quiet.   
"I'll get your bag out of the boot Bernie." Serena's dad said as he got out of the car.  
"Give me a ring as soon as you tell them."   
"I will. And please don't owt to your mum till I have told mine OK. I don't want her ringing mine up and saying something before I have had a chance to say owt."   
"I won't. Don't look so worried. Everythings gonna be alright."   
"I hope so. I'm gonna miss not being in the same bed as you tonight."   
"Me too. God I want to kiss you badly."   
"Hi darling." Bernie’s mum shouted as she knocked on the window.   
"Hi mum." Bernie got out of the car and hugged her mum.   
"I've missed you."   
"Me too mum. Are you alright Serena?"   
"Yes fine thanks. We better get going dad."   
"Yes see you later."   
"See you. And thanks for the lift."   
"No problem." Serena's dad got in the car and drove away. 

"Serena my darling." her mum Kathleen said as they walked through the door. "Let me look at you. You've lost weight. Have you been eating properly?"   
"Yes mum. Too good actually."   
"Come through I'll put the kettle on. Have you got any washing that bag?   
"No it's clean."   
"Blimey." Kathleen made them all a drink and sat down beside Serena. "So how is university going?"   
"Fine. Me and Bernie did our work yesterday so we didn't have to bring it home with us."   
"Good. You can just relax and enjoy yourself then."   
"Yes." Serena looked at her phone as it went off. 

Bernie   
Have you told her yet? Xx

Serena  
No not yet. Give me a chance. Xx

Bernie   
No matter what. Just remember I love you Serena Wendy McKinnie. Xx

Serena  
I love you too. Xx

Serena smiled as she put her phone in her pocket.   
"Out with it." Her mum said.   
"Out with what?"   
"Who is he?   
"What are you talking about?"   
"This lad who you have clearly met."   
"There is no lad."   
"I don't believe you. Come on tell me."   
"Kathleen, leave her alone."  
"I only want to know who it is that has just out that smile on her face."   
"You really want to know?   
"Yes."   
"It was Bernie."   
"Oh is that. Bloody hell Serena. I thought you had someone then."   
"I do. I am in a relationship mum."  
"Go on. Who is he."   
"It isn't a he. It's a she."   
"What."   
"I'm in love with a woman."   
"I hope you're joking."   
"No mum. It's no joke. Me and Bernie are in love with each other."   
"Bernie, your best friend Bernie?"  
"Yes. We are a couple."   
"Over my dead body you are."   
"Mum I love her and she loves me."   
"I refuse to believe that you are gay."   
"Well I am mum. I'm gay."   
"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to say something." Kathleen said to her husband Ron.   
"What am I meant to say. As long as Serena is happy I'm OK with it."   
"Thanks dad."   
"Well I'm not. You finish this between you and Bernie. And you finish this now Serena." her mum said as she ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"She's come round." Serena's Dad smiled as she reached across the table and squeezed her hand.   
"I'm not so sure. I had a feeling she would kick off."   
"I'll go and talk to her." Her dad said as he stood up and went upstairs. "Kathleen was that really called for?"   
"Our only daughter has just told us she is in a relationship with her best friend. How did you expect me to react."   
"Support her for a start. Does it really matter who she is in a relationship with. As long as she is happy.   
"Yes it does. I am not having it. She needs to stop this and she needs to stop this right now. Or she is no daughter of mine."   
"Then I guess I'm no daughter of yours." Serena said as she stood at the door listening. "I am not giving Bernie up. I can't. I love her."   
"You thought you loved Edward Campbell once."  
"Well I didn't. But I know I love Bernie and she loves me. Why can't you just be happy for us."   
"How can I be happy? You need to ring Bernie up and tell her it's over between you two."   
"No please mum. Please don't make me do that."   
"If you don't. Then I want you out of this house."  
"Fine. Then I'll go." Serena snapped as she went into her room and grabbed her bag that she hadn't even unpacked yet and went down the stairs. 

SERENA. SERENA WAIT. "Her dad said as he ran down the stairs."You don't have to go."   
"You heard mum she wants me out."   
"Well I don't. You're my little girl." He said with tears in his eyes. He pulled Serena close to him and held her tightly. "I love you more than anything."   
"I love you too dad."  
"Then don't go."  
"Just let her go." Her mum said as she walked downstairs.   
"No I won't. She is my daughter too. And the last time I checked this was my house too."   
"Just leave it dad. Mum. Isn't going to change her mind."   
"You're not going anywhere sweetheart. Kathleen if you throw our daughter out of this house. Then I'll be going with her. Then I want a divorce."   
"You can't be serious."  
"Oh I'm serious Kathleen."   
"Dad, you can't leave and you can't a divorce. I won't go far."   
"She means she'll go straight to her."   
"Her. Her has got a name."  
"Serena go back upstairs love and unpack your bag. You're going nowhere."   
"But."   
"Go on darling. It's OK." her dad kissed her on the cheek before she went upstairs.   
"Do I not get a say in this?"   
"No Kathleen you don't." Serena's dad said. "I am going for some fresh air. And Serena better be here when I get back." He put his coat on and walked out of the house. 

Serena went upstairs and got her phone out of her pocket and called Bernie.   
"Hey you. Have you told them yet?"   
"Yes I have. My dad is Ok with it. But my mum has hit the roof."  
"For God's sake."   
"She told me she wanted me out of the house. But dad wouldn't let her. This is a mess. What are we gonna do Bernie?"   
"It kills me to say this but there is only one thing we can. We have to finish this Serena."   
"No I don't want to. I love you."   
"I love you too. So very much. But I don't want you falling out with mum over me. It's the right thing to do Serena. You know it is."   
"Is that what you really want?"   
"Of course it's not what I want. But we have no choice."   
"So that's it. It's over." Serena cried.   
"It has to be. Bye my darling." Bernie hung up the phone and cried.   
"Bernie. Bernie." Serena chucked her phone on the bed and broke down in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Serena." Her dad Ron said as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Still upstairs I guess. I haven't seen her."   
"She better be upstairs." Ron said as he went upstairs and knocked on Serena's door. "Darling can I come in?"   
"No just leave me alone dad." Serena cried.   
"Please sweetheart. I can hear that you're upset. Let me in." Serena got off the bed. Unlocked the door and opened it. "Serena what's wrong."   
"It's over dad. I called Bernie and told her that mum was angry about us. So she said we had to finish."   
"Oh sweetheart come here." Ron said as she hugged her. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."   
"She did, it's over."   
"At least Bernie has some sense." Kathleen said as she stood behind Tom.   
"This is all your fault. Why can't you just leave us alone. I'm sorry dad. But as soon as university starts again I won't be coming back here ever again. I hate you mum."   
"Are you just gonna stand there and let her talk to me like that?"   
"She's only telling the truth. This is your fault. Go wash your face sweetheart. Me and you are going out."   
"Ok dad." Serena said as she went into the bathroom.   
"But dinner is almost ready."   
"You eat it then. I am taking my daughter out. Are you ready darling?"   
"Yes." Ron put his arm around Serena as they left the house. 

"This is Bernie’s house. What are we doing here?" Serena said as her dad stopped the car.   
"You two need to talk."  
"She's not interested. She finished it with me."   
"Do you love her?"   
"Yes more than anything."   
"Then tell her."   
"Thanks dad." Serena kissed Ron and got out of the car. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.   
"Hello Serena." Ruth Bernie’s mum said.   
"Hi is Bernie in?"   
"Yes she's in her room. Go on up. You know where it is."   
"Thanks." Serena smiled as she went up and knocked on Bernie’s bedroom door.   
"Go away mum."   
"It's me." Serena said as she opened the door and looked in.   
"Serena." Bernie cried as she got off the bed. Bernie ran up to her and threw her arms around Serena. "I love you so much." Bernie cried as she peppered Serena's face with kisses.   
"I love you too."   
"I'm sorry I said we should split. I didn't mean it.  
"You didn't.   
"No. I don't even know why I said it. I can't lose you Serena."  
"You're not gonna lose me. Not ever." Serena kissed Bernie softly.   
"What about your mum."   
"Just ignore my mum. My dad isn't bothered that we are together. He brought me here to talk to you."   
"I hope you don't mind. But I told my mum about us. And about your mum. And she said that you are quite welcome to move in here with us. If you want to, that is?"   
"I want to. I don't care where I am. As long as I'm with you. Now stop talking." Serena smirked as she took off her t-shirt and put Bernie’s hand on her breasts. 

"I need you." Serena moaned as Benrie laid her on the bed and pulled off her trousers and pants. Serena quickly ripped Bernie’s clothes off as they kissed passionately on the bed. Bernie laid on top of Serena as they carried on kissing. Bernie put her hand in between Serena's legs and began rubbing her clit. Serena moaned as Bernie put 3 fingers inside of Serena.   
"Oh fuck. Yes there right there. Oh god." Serena screamed as she grabbed Bernie’s head and kissed her hungrily. "I love you." She said breathlessly as her body shook with the orgasam.   
"I love you too baby. I don't care what anyone says. I am never giving you up again."  
"Promise."   
"I promise. From now on it's just me and you." Bernie kissed Serena as she pulled the duvet over them and they snuggled up together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will you come with me to get my stuff?" Serena said as they laid wrapped around each other in Bernie’s bed after their lovemaking.   
"Yes of course I will."   
"I feel sorry for my dad though. He is actually supporting us."   
"You can still see you dad. He can come round and see you here anytime he wants to. Mum won't mind."   
"Promise me no matter what my mum says when we go round. That we won't be splitting up."  
"I promise. I am never letting you go."  
"Good because I am never letting you go either. You are the love of my life." Serena reached out and stroked Bernie’s face.   
"And your mine. You always will be."   
"We better get dressed and go and get my stuff." Serena kissed Bernie as she got out of bed and searched the room for her clothes. "Are you eying me up Wolfe?"   
"Oh yes. Hurry up and get dressed before I drag you back into this bed." Bernie got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Serena's naked body. "God you're so sexy."   
"Stop it. We are supposed to be getting dressed." Serena laughed as she turned around and kissed Bernie. "Get dressed. The sooner we get round there the sooner we'll be back."  
"Ok ok." Bernie grabbed her clothes as they both got dressed. 

"Are you ready?" Bernie said as they got Serena's parents.   
"Yes."Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand and knocked on the door.   
"What are you knocking for darling." Serena's dad said as he opened the door.   
"I thought it might be best."   
"This is your home and it always will be."   
"Not anymore it's not. Bernie’s mum said I can move in with them. So that's what I'm gonna do."   
"Sweetheart you don't have to do this."   
"It's for the best dad. I am gonna go and get my things" Serena went upstairs with Benrie following behind her.   
"Did you hear that?" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen. "Serena is moving out."  
"What do you want me to do about that?"   
"Stop her for God's sake. She's our daughter. Our little girl and you're just going to let her leave like this."   
"What do you want me to say?"  
"That you support her. You are going to lose your daughter. Do you not care?"   
"Of course I care that's why this hurts so much. I know you are OK with her being gay Ron. But I'm not. What if Serena was a boy and told you he was gay. What would you do then?"   
"The same as I'm doing now. They would still be my child." Ron said angrily. "What are you gonna do if Serena and Bernie have children?"  
"That's highly unlikely."   
"Why is it.? There are ways. Are you really going to miss out on having anything to do with your a grandchild because of your stupid pride. Because I'm telling you know I for one am not." Ron said as she walked out the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. 

"Serena please don't do this." He said as they walked down the stairs.   
"It's for the best dad. Mum isn't going to change her mind and I am not giving Bernie up."   
"I understand. But please please don't stop seeing me. I love you more than anything." Ron said with tears in his eyes.   
"I won't. I promise." Serena hugged her dad. "I love you too so much."   
"You're welcome to round whenever you want Ron."   
"Thanks. Pass me your bags I will give you a lift back to Bernie’s."   
"Thanks dad." Serena looked back and saw her mum standing at the kitchen door. "Can you give me a minute please Bernie."   
"Yes sure I'll wait in the car."   
"I'm sorry you can't accept me and Bernie."Serena said as she walked closer to her mum."You always used to say that you wanted me to be happy. Well I am. Bernie makes me happy. I just wish you could see that. You do know that this is the last time you will ever see me don't you. Have a nice life mum. Bye." Serena turned round and walked out the door.   
"Are you ready."   
"Yes I'm ready."   
"SERENA WAIT." Kathleen shouted as she ran down the drive. "I...I love you so much. I can't lose you and I don't want to." Kathleen cried. "I don't care whether your gay or straight. I just want my little girl back. Please forgive me sweetheart." Serena cried as she grabbed her mum and hugged her tightly.   
"I love you mum."   
"I love you too. I am so so sorry. Please don't move out. I want you here with us."   
"Can Bernie stay over."   
"Anytime she wants." Kathleen held out her arms and hugged Bernie. "I'm sorry Bernie."   
"It's OK."   
"So am I taking these bags back in the house?"   
"Yes please dad." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they followed Kathleen back into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got inside Bernie rang her mum up and told her that Serena would be staying at home. As her mum had apologised for the way she had been.   
"So what are we gonna do about Christmas day?" Kathleen said as they sat down eating their tea.   
"What do you mean mum?"   
"Well are you going to be having dinner at Bernie’s or is Bernie gonna come round here?"   
"I don't know we haven't really discussed it."   
"I think my mum will want me at home for Christmas day." Bernie said. "Especially for dinner."   
"Well I would like Serena here for her Christmas Dinner."   
"Mum don't."   
"No I'm not going to kick off. What I was thinking was if Bernie and her parents wanted to come round here for tea."   
"That would be lovely Kathleen. I'll ask them when I go home."   
"Great." Serena smiled at Bernie as they continued eating their meal. After dinner Serena and Bernie were in the kitchen washing the pots.

"You've gone quiet are you alright?" Serena said as she turned round to face Bernie.   
"Yes fine. I better get going soon."   
"Are you not stopping tonight?"   
"I think I should go home."   
"Why. Everything's alright now. Mum's apologised."   
"I know she has. But I don't believe her."   
"Why don't you?"   
"I just think she changed her mind a bit too quickly. Don't you think?"   
"So what. You heard her. She's sorry. Please Bernie don't look for something for that's there. This is what we wanted for our parents to accept us. And they do. Look if you want me to still come and live with you and your parents I will. I'll do anything for you." Serena said with tears rolling down her face. Bernie pulled Serena to her and held her close.   
"Don't cry. It's alright."  
"If mum's lying I will see through her. And if she is then I will leave. But let's just give her a chance Ok? For me."   
"I'll do anything for you. I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as Bernie wiped the tears from her face. 

Bernie went home a few hours later promising Serena that she would stay over the next night.   
"Where's mum." Serena said as she went downstairs and sat down on the sofa.   
"She's in the bath. Thank god that's all sorted out eh."  
"Yeah. Dad has mum said anything to you about me and Bernie."   
"No nothing bad anyway. She has been talking about how nice it will be. If Bernie and her parents come round for tea on Christmas day. That's all."   
"Right."   
"Is something wrong?"   
"No. Nothings wrong dad."   
"There's nothing like a nice hot bath to make you feel better." Kathleen said as she came into the lounge with her nightwear on and sat beside Serena. "What you two up to?"   
"Nowt. Just talking."   
"I think I'll go jump in the bath now."   
"Ok and don't leave your mucky clothes chucked on the floor. Put em in the wash basket."   
"Yes love." Ron groaned as he went upstairs.   
"A tenner says he leaves em on the bathroom floor."   
"Probably."   
"Come here. Let's have a cuddle. Kathleen said as she put her arm around Serena and cuddled her." I can't believe I was so stupid that I nearly lost you today. I'm sorry sweetheart."  
"It's all sorted now. Isn't it?"   
"Yes it is. From now on i will support you in anything you want to do. Because that's what mum's are supposed to do. I should have supported you as soon as you told me. Can you ever forgive darling?"   
"Course I can."  
"I love you more than anything in this world Serena. Kathleen cried as she held Serena tighter.   
"I love you too mum." Serena cried as she clung onto her mum.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning love. Have you slept OK." Kathleen said as Serena came down into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Yes fine. Is there any tea going mum?"   
"There sure is. I have just filled the pot up."   
"Thanks mum." Serena picked up the pot and poured herself a drink. "Where's dad?"   
"He has just gone to get the paper."   
"I don't know why he bothers with the paper. The only thing you can believe in them is the date."   
"I know but it keeps him quiet for a bit. What are you doing today?   
"Not sure why?"   
"I need to go into town and get a few more bits. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We could make a day of it. Bit of shopping and have some lunch somewhere nice. My treat. What do you say."   
"You two go out and leave me in peace." Ron said as he came into the kitchen and sat down. "Morning sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
"Morning dad."   
"So shall we go out."   
"I want to get Bernie a few more bits so yes why not. I'll go and get dressed." Serena took her tea upstairs with her. As she got in her bedroom her phone went off. 

Bernie   
Hey gorgeous. What are we doing today? 

Serena   
I'm going shopping with mum. I don't know what time I'll be back. Xx

Bernie   
OK. Ring me when you're home and I'll come over. Xx

Serena   
Will do. I love you. Xx

Bernie   
I love you too. Xx

Serena smiled as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready. 

"So where do you want to go first?" Kathleen said as they got out of the car.   
"I need to go to the jewelers. I want something special for Bernie. What do you need mum?"  
"I want to get your dad a new dressing gown. Then i can chuck that old one away."   
"Mum there is no way dad will let you chuck that dressing away. He practically lives in it.   
"He will. I'll make it worth his while. If you know what I mean."   
"No no no mum stop. I do not want to even think about that. Thank you very much."   
"Serena I'm 42 I'm not dead from the waist down you know."   
"You're doing this on purpose now." Serena laughed as she walked off in front. Making Kathleen run to catch up with her.

After going round a few more shops and having some lunch. Serena got all she needed and so did her mum.  
"Shall we got off home then?"   
"Yeah I'm shattered. I just want to go home. Get a nice hot bath and put my pajamas on." They loaded the stuff in the car and drove home.   
"Have you heard anything from Ric lately?   
"He messages me and Bernie quite a bit."  
"I was talking to his mum the other day and he is coming home for Christmas."   
"I know he said in one of his texts."   
"You three were so close in school."   
"Things change mum. He went to a different university."   
"I always thought you and Ric would end up together. I know he used to fancy you."   
"Mum stop please."  
"I'm just saying."   
"Well don't. I'm with Bernie. She's all I want." Serena got out of the car and got their shopping out.   
"Bloody hell how much more stuff have you bought." Ron said as they got in the house.   
"Just a few bits."   
"Yeah looks like it."  
"I'm just gonna take my things upstairs. Stick the kettle on dad please."   
"Ok love."   
"Ron I've been thinking about this Christmas day."   
"What about it?"   
"Well with Bernie’s mum and dad coming I thought why don't we just have a party. We could invite some of the neighbours."  
"Good idea."   
"And I thought that with Ric coming back for Christmas too. We should invite him and his parents. What do you think?"   
"The more the merrier love." Ron kissed Kathleen on the cheek as he left the kitchen. . Leaving Kathleen grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	15. Chapter 15

Serena came downstairs and made herself and her parents a drink.   
"I've really enjoyed today. Just me and you." Kathleen said as Serena sat down.   
"Me too. It's been a laugh. Hang on." Serena took her phone out of her pocket and answered her phone. "Hey you."   
"Hi. Have you had a good day?"   
"Yes I'm shattered now though. I just want to finish this brew. Get a bath and chill."   
"Sounds good. You can chill in my arms baby."   
"Actually do you mind if we leave it tonight. I fancy an early night."   
"Sure no problem."  
"Thanks."  
"I'll come round tomorrow."  
"Good. You can help me wrap my presents up."   
"You're joking aren't you. Me mam has done all mine for me today."   
"You idol sod."   
"I hate wrapping gifts.You know that. They look like they have just been thrown in the paper. It looks much better when mum does it."  
"Don't ever change Bernie. I love you just the way you are."   
"And I love you. More than anything."  
"And you'll definitely come round tomorrow?"   
"You just try and stop me. See you tomorrow sexy."   
"See you tomorrow gorgeous." Serena smiled as she put the phone down.   
"Is Bernie alright?"   
"Yes she's fine."

"So what do you think about your mum's idea? Ron said as he put his cup in the sink.   
"What idea."   
"I haven't told her yet. You and your big mouth."   
"Sorry."   
"Told me what?"   
"Well Christmas day night I thought we could have a party."   
"I thought you said Bernie and her parents could come for tea."   
"They can still come. But I just thought we could have a party. Invite the neighbours. Along with Bernie and her parents. And maybe Ric and his parents."   
"Ric. Ric Griffin."   
"He's your friend isn't he."   
"Well yes but. Hang on you were asking me all those questions about Ric in the car earlier. You'd better not be planning what I think you're planning."   
"Such as."   
"Hoping to cop me and Ric off for a start."  
"Would that be so bad. You know he has always liked you. I've seen the way he looks at you."   
"Kathleen, what are you playing at?"  
"Mum I am not interested in Ric or any man. I am gay. I am with Bernie. The sooner you get your head that the better."   
"Where are you going?" Kathleen said as Serena put her coat on.   
"I'm going to Bernie’s. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe." Serena walked out and slammed the door behind.   
"Well done." Ron said as he clapped his hands. "I can't believe you sometimes. You really are something else."   
"And where do you think you're going?"   
"Anywhere where you're not." Ron walked out of the front. 

Hi. What are you doing here? I thought we weren't seeing each other till tomorrow." Bernie said as she opened the door.   
"We weren't . But I needed to get out of the house." Serena said as she walked inside.   
"Why what's up?"   
"I think you were right about my mum. I don't think she accepts us at all."   
"What's she said?"   
"She wants a party on Christmas day night."   
"What's wrong with that?"   
"Bernie, she wants to invite Ric and his family."   
"That will be great. We haven't seen him for ages."   
"Normally it would be great. My mum is trying to cop me off with Ric Bernie."   
"What."   
"I told her that would never happen. Mum said would that be so bad."   
"For God sake. I knew it. I just knew it."   
"I told her I wasn't interested. That I was with you and I walked out. I don't suppose I could stay here tonight could I?"   
"You can stay here as long as you like." Bernie’s mum said as she walked down the stairs.   
"Thank you."   
"My offer still stands. You are quite welcome to move in with us if you like."   
"I might just take you up on that."   
"Have you eaten cause I am gonna put the tea on."   
"Not since lunchtime ."   
"Great spag bol OK for you?"   
"Fine thanks."   
"Come on let's go to my room." Serena followed Bernie upstairs.   
"I couldn't jump in your bath could I before tea?"   
"Sure. I could scrub your back for you if you like."   
"Well I was kind of hoping that you might join me." Serena pulled Bernie close to her and kissed her passionately. "What do you say?"   
"What are we waiting for. Get yourself into that bathroom." Bernie slapped Serena's arse as they ran out of the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bernie woke up the next day and kissed Serena gently on the head before getting out of bed. She smiled as she looked at Serena as she slept.  
"I am never gonna leave you. Not ever." Bernie kneeled down in front of Serena. I am going to marry you one day and make you my wife." Bernie whispered as she stood up and left the bedroom and went downstairs." Morning mum."  
"Morning my darling. Did you sleep well?"  
"Not too bad."  
"Is Serena up?  
"No she's still asleep."  
"Is she OK?"  
"I think so. She was quiet last night."  
"That's hardly surprising is it. I can't believe her mum is willing to risk losing her daughter. I didn't think Kathleen was like this."  
"I'm just glad you and dad stood by me."  
"We will always stand by you. As long as you are happy. Then we are happy. And you couldn't have picked a nicer girl to be with. Serena is lovely."  
"I know she is. I love her so much mum."  
"I know you do. And she loves you."  
"I'm scared mum."  
"What are you scared of?"  
"That Kathleen is going to make Serena choose between me and her."  
"I'm sure it won't come to that."  
"But what if she does mum. And what if she chooses her mum. I can't lose Serena. I just can't." Bernie cried. Bernie mum stood up and wrapped her arms around her Bernie and hugged her.  
"It's gonna be alright I'm sure it is." 

"Bernie what's wrong?" Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing I'm alright."  
"You're clearly not. You've been crying."  
"I'll leave you to it."  
"Thanks mum."  
"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong." Serena said as she reached out and held Bernie’s hand.  
"Are you gonna leave me?"  
"No of course I'm not. Why would you even ask me that?"  
"Because of your mum. She is never gonna accept us Serena."  
"That's her problem not ours. Listen to me. I am not gonna lose for anyone. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I want that too. I really do. But she's your mum Serena. You only get one mum one in this life."  
"And mum has only got one daughter."  
"She loves you."  
"No if she loved me she would let me be with the woman I love. And be happy for me. Now come here and give me a hug." Bernie smiled as she held Serena close to her. "Me and you are forever Bernie. No matter what anyone says and does to us. I am sticking with you."  
"And me you." Bernie kissed Serena and held her tightly.  
"I better get dressed and go and get my things."  
"Do you want me to come with you?  
"Please. I'll bring yours and your mum and dad's presents back with me too."  
"Ok let's go get dressed." Serena followed Bernie upstairs. 

"Hello darling, Bernie." Ron said as he opened the door. "Come in."  
"Where is she?"  
"In the garden."  
"Right. I won't be long. I just need to get my stuff."  
"I wish you would stay here. This is your home."  
"Not anymore dad. Mum's seen to that. I'm gonna go pack. Come on Bernie."  
Ron went outside in the garden where Kathleen was watering the plants.  
"You're probably not interested but our daughter is here."  
"And."  
And is that all you have got to say. Serena is packing. She is going to live with Bernie."  
"If that's what she wants. Then let her."  
"I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't want anything more to do with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want a divorce. You might be prepared to lose our daughter. But I'm not." Ron said as he went inside.  
"Ron you can't do this."  
"Yes I can. I want you out of my house."  
"What's with all the shouting?" Serena said as her and Bernie came downstairs.  
"Your dad wants a divorce and it's all your fault." Kathleen said as Serena and Bernie looked at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't. Don't you dare blame Serena. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Ron shouted as he walked towards Kathleen.   
"Dad stop please stop. I don't want this. I don't want you and Mum to split up."   
"You should have thought about that before you decided to fall in love with your best friend." Kathleen snapped.   
"I have never hit a woman in my life Kathleen. But are you coming this close."   
"It's true Ron. This is all Serena's doing."   
"Serena go and finish packing the rest of your things." Ron said as he walked towards Serena.   
"Mum right isn't she this is all my fault."   
"You haven't done anything. All you have done is fall in love with a lovely girl. If your mum can't accept that then that's her problem."   
"I don't want you and Mum to split up."   
"It's for the best love. She might be willing to lose you. But I'm not." Ron held Serena's in her hands. "You're my beautiful little girl. And I will always be here for you." "Ron smiled as tears ran down both their faces." I love you more than anything."  
"I love you too dad."   
"Go on love go and finish packing."   
"Ok." Serena kissed her dad on the cheek and went back upstairs.   
"Feel free to go and pack your stuff too Kathleen."   
"I'm not going anywhere. This is my house too."   
"Fine then I'll go." Ron turned around and went upstairs.   
"YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME." Kathleen shouted.   
"WATCH ME." Ron went into the bedroom and started to pack. 

"Have you got everything?" Bernie said as she stuffed the last things into a bag.   
"I think so. I guess this is it."   
"Come on let's go eh."   
"Dad where are you going?" Serena said as she saw her dad coming out of his bedroom with 2 cases.   
"Your mum won't go so I am going to stay with your Nan."  
"Nan isn't gonna be happy is she."   
"No. Especially not with your mum. If you've got everything. I'll give you a lift to Bernie’s on my way to your Nan's."   
"Do you want me to come and see Nan with you Dad. I can help you explain what's going on."   
"If you want to."   
"Is that OK with you Bernie."   
"Yes course."  
"So you're all leaving me are you?" Kathleen said as she came out of the kitchen.   
"Yes we are. And it's all your doing. Come on darling. Let's get out of here." Serena, Bernie and Ron walked out of the house and to the car.  
"DON'T ANY OF YOU COME BACK." Kathleen shouted.   
"WE DON'T INTEND TO." Ron Shouted as he started the car and drove away. 

"Dad does Nan even know about me and Bernie." Serena asked as they pulled up at her Nan's bungalow.   
"No. I thought you might want to tell her."   
"Ok." Bernie squeezed Serena's hand as they got out of the car.   
"My gorgeous granddaughter." Mabel said as she opened the door. "Come here and give your old Nan a hug." Seren smiled and hugged the lady. "I have missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too Nan."   
"Don't think you're getting away without a hug Bernie Wolfe. Come here."   
"How are you doing Mabel." Bernie said as they hugged each other.   
"All the better for seeing my two favourite girls. You two get more gorgeous every time I see you. Come on in."   
"Alright Mum."   
"Alright son. Ron what's with the suitcases."   
"I've left Kathleen. Can I stay here with you till I find somewhere."   
"Yes course you can. But why have you left Kathleen?"   
"Because Nan she refuses to accept that me and Bernie are a couple." Serena smiled at Bernie as they held hands.   
"You and Bernie are a couple."   
"Yes Nan."   
"This is the best news I ever heard."   
"It is?   
"I always knew you two loved each other as more than friends."   
"You did?"   
"Yes. It's all in the eyes Serena. It's the way you two looked at each other. I just knew."   
"So you're OK with this?"   
"Of course I am. It's wonderful. So your mum isn't happy is she?"   
"No. She has disowned me in a manner of speaking."   
"She's done what?"   
"She's disowned me Nan. Doesn't want anything more to do with me."   
"That's why I have left mum. I am not losing my daughter."  
"You do right. Are you staying here with your dad then love. Cause if you are you will have to sleep with me or on the sofa."   
"No Nan. I am staying at Bernie’s."   
"Ok. Ron you take Serena and Bernie back to Bernie’s parents. And then you can take me round to see your wife."   
"Nan I don't think that is such a good idea." Serena said worriedly.   
"Oh I think it is darling. I am gonna give that snotty cow a piece of my mind." Mabel said as she went into the hall and put her coat on. "Come on then. None of you move very fast do you." Mabel said as they all followed her out of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nan I really don't think you should go and see mum." Serena said as they parked up outside Bernie’s.   
"Oh yes. I am going to give that Madam a piece of mind."   
"Mabel why don't you come in with us and have a cuppa with my mum. I know she'd love to see you." Bernie said as she tried to change the subject.   
"Some other time Bernie love. I have more pressing things to deal with."   
"Come on Bernie she isn't gonna change her mind." Serena said as she got out of the car and got her things out of the boot. "Nan don't go overboard will you?"   
"Me overboard. I'm sure I don't know what you mean darling."   
"Nan please."   
"You go and unpack and enjoy the rest of the day with Bernie. And please don't worry. Your mum doesn't scare me."   
"It's not you I'm worried about. Please say you won't hit her Nan."   
"Hit her. I don't need to hit. What I have got to say to her will hurt more than a quick slap will Serena. Now go on and I'll ring you later."   
"Ok. Love you Nan."   
"I love you too. Both of you. Now give us a kiss." Mabel kissed them both on the cheeks. "See you later."   
"Bye Nan. Bye Dad."   
"Bye sweetheart." They both waved as Ron drove off.   
"I've got a bad feeling about this Bernie."   
"Your Nan can handle herself. And so can your Mum for that matter. Come on let's go inside and get something to eat. I'm starving." Bernie grabbed one of Serena's bags as they went inside. 

"Mum go easy will you." Ron said as they got out of the car.   
"Go easy my arse. After what she has done to my Serena. I think not. Come on get that door open son." Ron put the key in and opened the door.   
"KATHLEEN." he shouted out.   
"I thought I told you not to come back." Kathleen said as she came out of the lounge.   
"You didn't say anything about me though did you." Mabel said as she came out from behind Ron.   
"Mabel what are you doing here?"   
"Why do you think I'm here Kathleen?"  
"I take it you're here about her."   
"Her. Hers got a name. She called Serena. You know Serena, You're daughter. The girl who you were in labour with for 27 hours. My granddaughter. Or have you forgotten about her already."  
"I don't want to forget her."   
"Funny that I thought you had."   
"Look why are you even here?"   
"Why I would have thought was obvious. How could you Kathleen. How could you disown your own daughter. Your own flesh and blood."  
"You know why because she's gay. I mean what will people think."   
"What will people think. I couldn't give a fuck about what people think. Kathleen it's 2019 for God sake. We aren't living in the dark ages anymore. Serena is in bits because of what is happening. So what if Serena is gay. She is still your daughter. She is still your little girl. Do you remember when Serena was born? DO YOU." Mabel shouted. 

"Of course I do." Kathleen said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"When the nurse put baby Serena in your arms do you remember what you said yo her.?"  
"Stop it."   
"No I won't stop it. I want you to hear you say what you said to Serena that day."   
"I can't." Kathleen said with tears in her eyes.   
"SAY IT." Mabel shouted angrily.   
"I promised her I'd always be there for her."   
"Then why aren't you? You're her mum Kathleen. And a girl will always need her mum. No matter old they are. And Serena needs you. She needs you to tell her that everything is gonna be alright. I mean yes she has her Dad and she has me."   
"Serena will always have me." Ron said.   
"I know she will son." Mabel reached over and squeezed Ron's hand.   
But a girl need's her mum. Do you really really want to lose you daughter Kathleen?"   
"No." Kathleen cried. "I don't."   
"Then you know what to do." Mabel said as she walked closer to Kathleen.   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's not me you need to be saying sorry to. Come on Ron take me home. My work here is done." Mabel said as Ron followed her out of the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"Have you managed to fit everything in? Bernie said as Serena shut the wardrobe door.   
"Yes. Thanks for finding me some space."   
"It's not a problem."Bernie walked up to Serena and put her arms around her waist." Are you still worrying about what your Nan is gonna do? "  
"Yes. I mean you know what my Nan is like when it comes to me. She has always been overprotective."   
"Because she loves you."   
"She loves you too."   
"Is it alright to come in." Ruth Bernie's mum said as she knocked on the door.   
"Yeah."   
"Are you two OK?"   
"No bad."   
"Serena your Mum's downstairs."   
"What."   
"She wants to see you."   
"I don't want to see her."   
"Serena, she looks really upset."   
"Good then she'll know how I feel."   
"Serena maybe you should just go down and see what she has to say."   
"I know what she's gonna say. She is going to tell me to leave you. And I'm not gonna do that." Serena cried. "I am not giving you up." Serena stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I know that baby. Just see what she has to say. You never know your Nan might have worked her magic."   
"Shall I tell her you're coming down?" Ruth asked.   
"Yes please. I better go down then."   
"Ok."   
"Will you give me a kiss first?"   
"Course I will." Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena softly. "I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena smiled as she went downstairs.   
"Where is she?   
"In the lounge. You can talk privately in here."   
"Thank you." Serena took a deep breath before opening the lounge door. 

"Serena." Kathleen said as she got up off the sofa.   
"What do you want?"   
"To talk."  
"I thought you'd said all you needed to say."   
"I've had a visit from your Nan today."   
"I know she said she was going to see you. Did she give you a hard time?"   
"No she just made me see what a complete idiot I was."  
"What did she say?"   
"Your Nan was talking about the day you were born. And about the promise I made to you. When they put you in my arms."   
"What promise was that?"   
"I promised I would always be there for you. And I haven't been have I?" I have let you down. And I am so very very sorry. " Kathleen cried as she sat back down and put her face into her hands.   
"You said you were sorry before. But you lied."  
"I'm not lying now. The thing is I wasn't thinking about you or Bernie. I was too busy worrying about what other people would think. And I am really sorry." Serena walked up to Katherine and sat beside her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my greatest achievement. You're beautiful, funny and so smart. And you're gonna be a Doctor."   
"Hopefully."   
"Not not hopefully. You will be. Because you can do anything you set your mind to." Kathleen put Serena's face in her hands. "And I am so very proud of you. And I am so very very proud to call you my daughter. I love you." Kathleen sobbed.   
"I love you too mum." Serena clung onto her mum and her tightly. "Everything's gonna be OK sweetheart."   
"You promise."   
"I promise. I just want my daughter back."   
"You've got me back mum." Serena cried as she buried her face into her Mum's neck. 

"Oy stop earwigging at the door." Ruth whispered as she saw Bernie with her head to the lounge door.   
"I wasn't earwigging."   
"Not much you weren't. Sit down I'll make you cuppa."   
"I don't want a cuppa. I want to know what's going on in there."  
"You'll soon find out. They do have a lot to talk about love."   
"What if she makes Serena split up with me?"   
"Serena won't let her do that. That girl loves you."  
"I love her mum. I always have. And I always will." Bernie cried.   
"I know sweetheart. I know." Ruth hugged Bernie. "The door has just opened." Is everything alright? " Ruth said as Serena stood at the kitchen door.   
"Bernie can you come in please?"   
"Yes sure." Bernie said nervously as she followed Serena into the lounge. "What's going on?"   
"Bernie I'm very sorry for the way I have treated you and Serena. It will never happen again."  
"She means it this time Bernie."   
"Ok."  
"I mean it Bernie. I know you probably don't believe me. But I care about you too you know. I've known you since you were 11 years old."   
"I know."   
"You love my daughter don't you?"   
"Very much. I just want to be with Serena Kathleen."   
"I know you do. And Serena wants to be with you."   
"You're not gonna leave me?"   
"Of course I'm not." Serena stroked Bernie's face. "I will never leave you."  
"Thank God." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and held her close.


	20. Chapter 20

All three of them stood hugging each other.   
"I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you both."  
"We know you are Kathleen. Let's just try and leave it behind us now. And start again." Bernie smiled.   
"I'd like that."   
"What are you and dad gonna do?"   
"I don't know darling. I guess it's up to him."  
"You don't want to get divorced do you mum?"   
"Of course I don't. I have been with your dad since I was 17 years old. I love your Dad. He is the love of my life."  
"Then tell him Mum."   
"I will. What about you darling. Are you going to come home?"   
"No. I'm gonna stay here for now. Me and Bernie have been talking and we are gonna look for a place of our own when we finish University. And Ruth and Doug said we can both stay here during the holidays."   
"Ok. As long as you still come and see me. And your Dad."   
"You know I will. So are you going to go and see Dad."   
"Yes I'll go now. I don't suppose you and Bernie fancy coming with do you. I could do with some moral support."   
"Of course I come. Bernie."   
"No problem.   
"Sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready." Ruth said as she stood at the door.   
"Thank god I'm starving." Bernie said as she went into the kitchen.   
"Kathleen, do you want to join us for lunch? There is plenty to go round."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem." Ruth smiled as they all went into the kitchen. 

"Are we gonna stand out here all afternoon or are you gonna knock on the door mum?" Serena said as they stood outside Mabel's bungalow.   
"I'm just plucking up the courage. Right here goes." Kathleen said as she rang the doorbell.   
"Kathleen."  
"Mabel. Is Ron here?"   
"Yes come in. He's in the garden."   
"Go on mum. We will wait here with Nan."   
"Alright. Love." Kathleen hugged Serena and went outside.   
"Are you two alright with your mum now then?"   
"Yes Nan. That's to you."   
"I told you I would make her see sense didn't i?"   
"Yes. Shall I stick the kettle on."   
"Yes please darling. You remember I like it strong and no sugar."   
"Yes Nan. I remember. Cause I have it the same way." Serena said as she went into the kitchen. Serena couldn't resist looking out of the kitchen window and watching her Mum walk towards her Dad. 

"Hi." Kathleen said as she got nearer to Ron.   
"Hi. Have you been to Serena?"   
"Yes we have sorted everything out. Her and Bernie are inside with your mum."   
"Good."   
"Ron we need to talk."  
"About?"   
"Us. I don't want us to part. I don't want to lose you. Apart from my Dad you are the man I have loved. I have been in love with you since we first met at 17.You and Serena mean everything to me. We tried for ages for another after child after Serena. Didn't we?"  
"Yes we did. Those 3 miscarriages were hard to get through."   
"But we got through it. Because we had each other.  
I know I'm not the easiest person to live with at times. But I do love you Ron. I love you very much." Kathleen said with tears rolling down her face.   
"I love you too."  
"You do?"   
"Course I do. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." Ron took his wife's hands in his.   
"Then come home so we can be together again."  
"Ok."Ron stroked Kathleen's face and kissed her softly." I love you."  
"I love you." Kathleen put her arms around him and held in close. Serena smiled as she picked the cups up and took through to the lounge.


	21. Chapter 21

6 years later 

Serena and Bernie had left university and were both working at Holby General as F2s. They were both still staying at Bernie's mum while they were looking for a place of their own. They had looked at loads of places but Serena didn't like any of them. They had looked at 3 houses today and Bernie was now getting bored.   
"I think I'll go and look upstairs one more time." Serena said as she put a foot on the stairs.   
"Serena, you have been upstairs 3 times now. It doesn't matter how many times you go upstairs it's still gonna be the same. Nothing will have changed."   
"Just humour me will you."   
"Ok ok let's go look upstairs again." Bernie sighed as she took Serena and went back up.   
"They are good size bedrooms aren't they?"   
"Yes they are."   
"And this is the only place we have actually looked at that doesn't really need anything doing to it."   
"It's a new build, Serena. Of course it doesn't want anything doing it. Look I'm bored now just choose will you."   
"Bernie, this is going to be our family home. The place where hopefully one day we will bring up our children. It's got to be perfect." Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and put her arms around her waist.   
"I know. Sorry. It's just I can't wait to get out of my parents place. And just been on our own. Doing what we want. When we want."  
"Sounds heavenly."   
"Doesn't it just." Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena. 

"I think this is the one." Serena said. "It's got 3 good size bedrooms. A big garden and kitchen. I love the layout."   
"Thank God for that. So that's it is it? We have found our house."   
"Yeah we have. Let's go down and tell the estate agent."   
"In a minute. Give us another kiss." Bernie pulled Serena closer and kissed her passionately. "What say we christen a room now."   
"We can't the estate agent is only downstairs. You are gonna have to wait till we get back home."   
"Ok if you insist."   
"Come on let's go tell him the news." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they went back down. "We'll take it."   
"Good good. Right let's go back to the office and fill in the paperwork." the estate agent said as they left the house. 

"Can you believe it? We actually have our own house." Serena said as they parked up outside Bernie's parent's house.   
"I didn't think we would ever get one. The amount of time you were taking in choosing one."   
"Stop moaning and let's get inside." Serena got out of the car as they both went inside.   
"So how did it go?" Ruth said as she came out of the kitchen.   
"We finally got a house. We have just signed all the papers."   
"Congratulations."   
"We will soon be out of your hair." Serena said.   
"I have loved having you both here. The house will be so quiet without you two." Ruth said with tears in her eyes.   
"Don't cry mum. We aren't going far. We have bought one of them new builds on Harpers close."   
"Very posh."   
"And you are welcome to come over anytime you like."   
"Thanks Serena. Dinner will be 30 minutes."   
"Ok we'll just go up and get a shower then."   
"Ok." Bernie grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her upstairs. As soon as they got into the bedroom Bernie pushed Serena down on the bed and kissed her passionately.   
"I want you." Bernie moaned as she started to undress Serena. "Oh God you are sexy." Bernie popped one of Serena's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it.   
"I've been thinking what colour do you think for our bedroom. Shall we just keep it cream or."   
"Are you taking the piss." Bernie said as she rolled off Serena and laid down beside her.   
"What."   
"What I am trying to make love to you. And all you can think about is what colour to paint our sodding bedroom." Bernie snapped as she got off the bed.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To get a shower." Bernie said as she went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

Bernie came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a vest top. She sat down at the dressing table and brushed her hair. Not saying a single word to Serena who was laid on the bed.   
"Bernie why are you so angry with me?"   
"Serena, we haven't don't anything for ages. And when we finally get the chance all you can think about is what colour paint for the walls."   
"I'm just excited about our house that's all. Is that so wrong?"   
"Course it's not. I just miss you that's all. We have been working different shifts for the past few weeks. And it feels like I never see you. When you're just going to work I'm just coming in. And visa versa."   
"That's what happens when you both work."   
"I know that. We just don't have much time together. I miss being with you all the time like we were at university." Bernie said as she stood up and went and sat on the bed.   
"We aren't at university anymore. We are working for our future. We have got ourselves a beautiful house. We have nice cars."  
"I know that. But none of that matters if we don't get to spend some time together. We will just end up drifting apart. And I don't want that."   
"I don't want that either. I guess we are going to have to make more time for each other huh."   
"Yes. I don't want us to fall apart Serena. I love you so much."   
"I love you too." Serena said as she hugged Bernie. 

A few days later Serena and Bernie were actually on the same shift for the first time in ages.   
"Serena are you busy?"   
"Why what's up?"   
"You've gotta come and see this." Bernie said as she dragged Serena by the arm and led her towards a bay.   
"See what?"   
"Male 52 potentially serious internal injury."   
"Trauma patients."   
"It was certainly traumatic for the chap involved." Bernie said as they got to the patient. "This is Richard Bliss."   
"Serena Mckinnie hello."   
"Hi."   
"Fletch will you like to fill Miss Mckinnie."   
"Yes erm Dickie."   
"Richard please."   
"Was admitted by the ED after impaling himself on the bath tap."   
"Excuse me."   
"I slipped as I was getting out of the bath."   
"And the tap wedges itself."   
"A picture paints a thousand words." Bernie smirked as she nudged Serena to take a look.  
"Right." Serena said as she walked round the bed and lifted the sheet. "Ouch."   
"I had some sort of dizzy spell and the next thing you know."   
"Who cut you out?"   
"Fire brigade. Luckily my mobile was in the bathroom."   
"He's had an x-ray."   
"Had anything back?"  
"No not yet."   
"When did you last eat?"   
"I had a mini pork pie just before I slipped."  
"Right."  
"And I did have a glass of dry white wine shortly after."   
"The pie."   
"No, the accident."   
"Ah."   
"Well it was nearly lunch time."   
"Right then we'll see what the x-ray tells us and then we'll take it from there." Bernie said as they all walked away Fletch couldn't wipe the smirk of his face.   
"Less of the smirking Fletch." Serena said as she tried not to laugh herself. "I'm not in the mood." 

"I can't believe you just did that to me." Serena laughed hysterically as they got in the office.   
"I can't believe he did it to himself. Do you think he's a plumber by trade?"  
"So how do you want to proceed."   
"If there's no free air take him into theatre and yank it out."   
"Sounds like a two man job."   
"No just one strong man."   
"So shall we toss for it?"   
"I'll do it."   
"Why you?"   
"Because I'm stronger than you."   
"Bollocks I'm just as strong as you."   
"Are you hell."  
"Alright then. I'll arm wrestle for it."   
"You're having a laugh."   
"No I'm not."   
"I'll easily win you."   
"Let's find out then shall we. Come on." Serena winked as she held her arms out ready.   
"No."   
"Yes."   
"Alright." Bernie said as she walked round and the sat and sat down. It's your funeral."  
"Well see." Serena said as they grasped each other's hand ready to battle.   
Ready."  
"Yep."   
"Let's go." They both moaned and groaned as they both arm wrestled each other.   
"Come on." Serena moaned. "Yes ha." She said as she pulled Bernie’s arm down.   
"Well who would have thought it."   
"Ah it's not the dog in the fight. It's the fight in the dog."   
"Sorry Hanssen calling I better go." Serena said as he pager went off.   
"I'll see you in theater."   
"Yeah you can hold my coat." Serena kissed Bernie as she walked out of the office.


	23. Chapter 23

One month later and the day had come for Bernie and Serena to move into their new house. They had already had the sofa and all the kitchen things delivered and installed. As they pulled up outside the house they both smiled at each other as they got out and stood looking at the house.   
"Welcome home darling." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Shall we go in?"   
"Yeah." They both walked up the drive. Bernie opened the door and stood still.   
"Are you going in or what?"   
"Come here." Bernie said as she picked Serena up.   
"What are you doing?" Serena giggled.   
"I'm carrying you over the threshold." Bernie kissed Serena on the lips and walked inside.   
"You're crazy. But I love ya."   
"I love you too. Ah the vans here." Bernie put Serena down and went back outside to the removal van. "Alright lads."   
"Bernie where do you want everything?"   
"Everything is marked up. Can you start putting things in the main bedroom first?"   
"Yeah sure. Come on lads."   
"Why are we starting in the bedroom first?" Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear.   
"Why do you think." Bernie winked. "Grab a box sexy."   
"Yes boss." Serena smiled as they helped the removal men unload the van. 

"That's all the stuff in the bedroom. The bed is up."   
"Great." Serena said as she sorted the kitchen.   
"I'm bloody starving. Have we got anything to eat?"   
"Yes I went shopping last night didn't i? Shall I make us all a load of sandwiches?"   
"Yes. I'll go and tell them."   
"Ok." Serena made the sandwiches and tea and went and sat in the lounge with Bernie as they ate their lunch.   
"Do you think we'll be here?"   
"I think so. Don't you?"   
"Yeah I do. I could live in a caravan and still be happy. As long as I'm with you."   
"Me too. I love you more than anything in this world. You know that don't you?"   
"I do. Because I feel exactly the same. I love you so much." Bernie kissed Serena and held her close. "Right back to work if we want to actually sleep here tonight."   
"Alright slave driver." Serena laughed as she slapped Bernie on the arse as she stood up. 

"I think that everything Bernie." The removal man said.   
"Thanks a lot pal" Bernie said as she paid him and shut the door. "God I am Knackered." She said as she flopped on the sofa. "I could do with a bath I stink."   
"Go and get one then."   
"Do you wanna join me?"   
"I have got this last box to unpack first."   
"Leave it till the morning. Come on let's have a bath together. Then we can order a takeaway and chill in front of the TV."   
"You go run it and I'll be up in a minute."   
"Ok." Serena finished off downstairs and went up to the bathroom. To find Bernie had lit candles and put them round the bath and turned the lights off.   
"Are you getting on or what?"   
"Oh Bernie this looks so romantic."   
"That was the plan. Now strip off and get in, gorgeous." Bernie smirked as she climbed in the bath. Serena got undressed as Bernie helped her in the bath. Serena sat in between Bernie's legs and rested against her. "This is nice isn't it."  
"It's lovely." Serena closed her eyes as Bernie began to wash her gently with the sponge.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena Wendy Mckinnie."   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Serena turned her head a little and kissed Bernie softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Serena and Bernie had been in their new house for a month now. They were all settled in. Bernie loved having the house to themselves. Doing whatever they wanted. Bernie was in the kitchen cooking dinner ready for Serena coming home from work.   
"Shit, shit, shit." She said out loud as she saw the tea towel was on fire. Bernie quickly picked it up and put it in the sink. "For fuck sake." She said as the fire alarm went off. Bernie got a brush and tried turning the alarm off with the handle.   
"Bloody hell what are doing trying to burn the house down." Serena said as she walked in the front door.   
"I'm trying to get this frigging alarm to shut the fuck up." Bernie snapped. Serena took the brush of her and turned the alarm off.   
"There. How hard was that?   
"Thank you." Bernie stormed into the kitchen with Serena following her.   
"What's the matter with you?"   
"I wanted to cook you a nice meal. And as usual I have made a complete and utter mess of it."   
"Come here you dozy mare." Serena smiled as Bernie walked to her and they wrapped their arms around each other.   
"I can't do anything right can I?"   
"Oh I don't know. I can think of a few things that you do right."   
"Serena I'm being serious. Whenever I try to cook something nice for you. It always ends in a disaster."   
"So what. So OK you're not the greatest cook in the world. But who gives a shit. I am with you because I love you. I don't care if you can't cook without burning it. You can do no wrong in my eyes." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.   
"I love you so much."   
"I love you. Now let's clean this lot up and order a takeaway huh?"   
"I clean it up. I made the mess. Why don't you go up and get a nice soak in the bath."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie again and went upstairs. 

Takeaway all eaten and they were both snuggled up on the sofa in their pajamas.   
"I am going to take you somewhere really nice on Friday night." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"Why what's the occasional?"   
"No occasion. I just want to take you somewhere special."   
"Why though?"   
"Bloody hell Serena, can I not take my gorgeous girlfriend out for a nice meal now. Jesus."   
"Alright alright. Sorry I asked." Serena went to get up on the sofa but Bernie held her hand and sat her back down.   
"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just I want to make it up to you. For not being able to cook you a decent meal since we moved into this house."   
"You really don't need to do that."   
"I know but I want to. I want to treat you. Let me do this for you please."   
"Ok." Serena kissed Bernie and stood up.   
"Where are you going now?"   
"Bed." Serena smirked and started walking up the stairs. Bernie didn't waste no time and ran up the stairs after her. 

Friday night soon came round. Serena was getting ready in the bedroom.   
"Are you nearly ready?" Bernie said as she came into the bedroom.   
"I'm not even dressed yet. I'm still doing my makeup."   
"You need to get a move on gorgeous. The taxi will be here soon."   
"Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be down. It takes me more time to look good than you."   
"Don't talk rubbish. You are beautiful. Especially first thing in the morning. When your hair is stuck up all over. You look so cute."   
"Cute. It's been a long time since I have been cute."   
"No it isn't. Your cute now" Bernie said as she began kissing Serena on the neck.   
"You need to stop that right now. Or we will never get out."   
"Ok ok I'm going downstairs. Get a riddle on."   
"I'm trying but you keep putting me off." Serena laughed as Bernie went downstairs. Bernie picked up her bag and put a bit of lippy on. She took out a little blue box and was just about to open it when she heard Serena coming down the stairs.   
"Wow." Bernie smiled as Serena walked down the stairs.   
"Will I do?"   
"Will you… Will you do? You look absolutely stunning. I am one lucky woman."   
"So am I."  
"That'll be the taxi. After you Madam." Bernie said as she opened the door for Serena and they walked to the taxi hand in hand.


	25. Chapter 25

The taxi pulled up outside the restaurant and they both got out.  
"Bernie this place is supposed to be really expensive."   
"And you're worth every penny. Come on." Bernie took Serena's hand as they went inside.   
"Good evening ladies." A waiter said.   
"Good evening. I have a table booked for two. The names Wolfe."   
"Please follow me." They both followed the waiter through the restaurant till they got their table. The waiter pulled out the chairs for them to sit down.   
"Thank you." They both said as they sat down. "Can I get you ladies a drink?" The waiter said as he passed them both a menu.   
"Yes can we have a bottle of your finest Shiraz please."  
"Certainly Madam."   
"How much." Serena blurted out loud.   
"What's up?"   
"Bernie the best Shiraz is over a hundred pounds a bottle."   
"So what. Stop worrying and let's just enjoy ourselves. OK."   
"Ok."   
"So what do you fancy to eat?"   
"I don't know, everything just sounds so nice. I'm spoilt for choice."  
"I think I'm going to have the steak."   
"I think I'll have the same."   
"Ladies your wine." The waiter poured them both a little glass for them to taste it.   
"That's lovely thanks." The waiter topped their glasses up and took their order. 

"It's beautiful in here." Serena said as she put her glass down.   
"I'm glad you like it. I have made a decision."   
"About what?"   
"I am going to have cooking lessons."   
"Your what." Serena said as she nearly choked on her drink.   
"I am going to learn how to cook."  
"Are you having a laugh."   
"No I'm serious. You cook such nice meals when it's your turn to cook. And I just end up making a balls up of it and end up ordering a takeaway. I have been looking online and there is a lady that comes to your house and learns you. I emailed her and she is coming round tomorrow at 11."  
"You've got it all worked out haven't you?"   
"Yeah. Who knows in a few weeks i might be making you a lovely meal like the one we are having tonight."   
"I'll hold you to that." Serena smiled as the waiter brought them their meals. 

"That was beautiful. I couldn't eat another thing."Serena said as she took a sip of her drink.   
"Shall I order us another bottle of wine?"   
"No not at that price."  
"Ok what about some champagne?"   
"I don't think so. Bernie what's going on?"  
"Nothings going on. I just want to treat you that's all."   
"Bollocks I don't believe you. Now tell me what's going on." Bernie went into her bag and pulled out the blue box. She stood up and got down on one knee.   
"Bernie what are you doing?"   
"Serena I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I love you more than anything in this world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And hopefully one day have a family together. Serena Wendy Mckinnie, will you marry me?"   
"You're not joking are you?"   
"No of course I'm not joking. I want you to be my wife. Serena please say something." Serena stood up and pulled Bernie up off the floor. She pulled Bernie towards her and kissed her passionately.   
"Is that a yes?"   
"Of course it's a bloody yes. I thought you were never going to ask me." Serena cried as Bernie slipped the ring onto her finger and everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too. You're my gorgeous girl you always have been and you always will be. You're my entire world Serena."   
"And your mine."   
"Ladies congratulations please accept this bottle of champagne on us." The waiter said as they sat down.   
"Thank you very much."   
"Your welcome." He said as he poured them both a glass and left.   
"To us."   
"To us." They both said as they clicked their glasses together.


	26. Chapter 26

"So this woman who is coming to teach you how to cook tomorrow. How old is she?" Serena said as they laid in bed that night after making love.   
"I have no idea. Why?"   
"She better not be young and beautiful Wolfe."   
"What does it matter?"   
"It matters a lot. If she is either one of them. She is not stepping foot in this house."   
"Serena, she is only learning me how to cook."   
"Amongst other things if she fancies you."   
"Don't be daft." Bernie took Serena's face in her hands. "I'm marrying you aren't I. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.   
"I'm being a jealous cow aren't I?"   
"Just a bit." Bernie laughed as she grabbed Serena and hugged her. "I have only got eyes for you. You should know that by now."   
"I just love you that's all."   
"I know. And I love you. That's why I'm gonna marry you. And spend the rest of my life with you."   
"I want that too. I was made for you." Serena smiled as she snuggled to Bernie and closed her eyes. 

"Serena, wake up my cooking teacher will be any minute." Bernie said as she shook Serena awake.   
"Why do I have to get up. This woman isn't learning me, how to cook?"   
"Serena please I need moral support."   
"Ok. I'll be down in a minute."   
"Thanks. Oh shit that'll be her." Bernie said as she ran out of the bedroom. "Hi." Bernie said as she opened the door to a woman who looked in her 60s.   
"Hello I'm Muriel. I'm here to see Bernie."   
"That's me. Please come in."   
"Thank you. What a lovely home you have got."   
"Thank you we haven't been here that long."   
"We."   
"Me and my girlfriend. Here she is. Darling this is Muriel. Muriel this is my beautiful fiancee Serena."   
"Nice to meet you Muriel." Serena held out her hand for Muriel to shake which she did.   
"You too. From your accent Serena I take it you weren't born around here."   
"No, I was born in Barnsley in Yorkshire. I came here when I was 11."   
"I thought that was a Yorkshire accent. Right let's get you cooking your lovely woman a meal."   
"The kitchen is through here." Muriel went into the kitchen and started unpacking the bag.   
"Happy now are you? Now you know she's not a hot woman our age." Bernie smirked as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"Yeah I am."  
"You're my gorgeous girl."   
"And you're mine." Serena kissed Bernie. "Now get yourself in that kitchen and get cooking." Serena slapped Bernie’s arse as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Right Bernie. We are going to start with one of the easiest things you can cook. A spaghetti bolognese."   
"Lovely. Thank you for helping me do this."   
"It's my job sweetie. Let's get started." 

"So how long have you and Serena been together? " Muriel asked as they cooked.   
"I met her when she moved over here. We have been friends ever since. But I always knew I loved her. Then when we went to university she told me that she loved me. I was so happy that she felt the same way."   
"How are you getting on in here?" Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door.   
"We are just about done. Sit yourself down Madam. Dinner will be served shortly." Serena smiled as Bernie pulled a chair out for Serena to sit down.   
"Thank you."   
"Bernie was telling me that you and her are both Doctors?" Muriel said as she Bernie dished up.   
"Yes that's right. It's hard work but it's all we have ever wanted to do."   
"Muriel, would you like to join us for lunch?"   
"I would love to. But I am having my grandchildren this afternoon Bernie. I better get going. It was very nice to meet you Serena."   
"You too."   
"I am working next weekend. But I have got Wednesday off. If you could fit me in?"   
"I will message you and let you know. Now go and enjoy what you have cooked. With your lovely fiancée."   
"Thank you. See you soon." Bernie shut the door and went into the kitchen and sat down. "Well don't just look at it tuck in." Serena picked up her fork and took her first taste. "Well what do you think?"   
"It's gorgeous."   
"Really."  
"Yes really. Just like you." Serena kissed Bernie as they both ate their meal.


	27. Chapter 27

Bernie had been having cooking lessons for a few weeks. Serena was so impressed at what she had learned.   
"Dr Mckinnie." Mr Hanssen said as he walked onto the ward.   
"Mr Hanssen."  
"This is Camile Simpson. One of our new F1s."   
"Hi."   
"Hello."   
"I want her to work with you today."   
"Right sure."   
"You're in good hands with Doctor Mckinnie."   
"So I take it this is your first day."   
"Yeah I'm a little nervous."   
"Don't be. I'll go easy on you." Serena smiled as Camile followed her across the ward to the nurses station."Boring I know but I have loads of paperwork to do."   
"I don't mind helping you. Paperwork isn't scary like patients."  
"Good then take a seat. And enjoy." Serena smiled as she put a load of files in front of her.   
"Ms Mckinnie I need you over here please." Fletch called out.   
"I won't be long." Serena said as she stood up and put her hand on Camile's shoulder as she walked across the ward. For the rest of the afternoon Camile followed Serena around like a little lap dog. Camile was sitting at the nurses desk watching Serena like a hawk.   
"She's spoken for." Donna said as she sat down beside Camile.   
"Sorry."   
"Serena she's spoken for."   
"I wasn't looking at Serena."   
"Yes you were. You've been staring at her all day. I'm not blind."   
"So what if I have."   
"I wouldn't let Bernie hear you say that."   
"Who's Bernie?"   
"Serena's fiancée. She's a lovely woman. But I wouldn't like to make an enemy of her. If you know what I mean."   
"There's one thing you should know about me Donna. I'm not scared of anyone. And I always get what I want." Camile smirked as she stood up and walked away. 

“I’m home” Serena called out as she opened the front door.  
“I’m in the kitchen.”  
“Something smells nice in here.”  
“Lasagne made by my own fair hands.”  
“You cooked this by yourself. Without Mauriel,”  
“Yes she couldn’t come today because she had to have her grandson. So she just told me what i needed to do over facetime. “  
“And you haven’t burnt the house down, Well done. I’m proud of you.” Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and held her close. “Have I told you lately how much i love you.”  
“Not for a few days no.”  
“Well I do. I love you more than anything in the world Berenice Wolfe.”  
“I love you. Sit yourself down and let's eat.” Bernie kissed Serena quickly on the lips as she sat down and Bernie dished up.   
"So how was your day?"   
"Not too bad. Hanssen has lumbered me with an F1 to mentor. What I could really do without."   
"What are they like?"  
"Her name is Camile. She seems alright. She's a bit shy. I went easy on her today with it being her first day. But I won't tomorrow. She needs to get stuck in."   
"Just remember we were new once."   
"I know." Serena smiled as she put a fork full of food into her mouth. "Oh Bernie this is beautiful."   
"You really think so?"  
"Yes. You've done really well baby." Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s as they carried on eating. 

"Morning Ms Mckinnie." Camile said as she stood at the office door.   
"You're late. You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."   
"My Nans carers didn't show up on time so I had to get her washed and dressed by myself. I'm really sorry Ms Mckinnie."   
"It's OK. Is something with your Nan now?"   
"Yes."   
"Good. Let's get cracking then." Camile followed Serena onto the ward. "Fletch what we have got"  
"This is Lily Cross deep laceration to the forehead."   
"Ms Cross I'm Dr Mckinnie and this is Dr Simpson she's an F1. Would you mind if she takes care of you."   
"No."   
"Right Dr Simpson. Best course of treatment."   
"I would stitch it. But before that I would see if she needed a scan depending on how she came by the cut."   
"Well done."   
"Ms Cross has already had a scan. Here's the results."   
"Thanks Fletch. Lily your scan is all clear so I am going to get Dr Simpson here to stitch your head. If that's OK with you."   
"That's fine."   
"You're letting me do it."   
"Don't worry I'll be there to assist you. I won't leave you on your own. I just go get the things you will need. I won't be a minute." She definitely fancies me Camile thought to herself as she watched Serena walk across the ward.


	28. Chapter 28

For the next few weeks Camile followed Serena around like a little lost sheep. She hung onto every word Serena said. Which had not gone unnoticed by Bernie. She often saw them huddled together and having a laugh. And she had had enough.   
"Serena can I have a word please." Bernie said as she walked up to them while they were assessing a patient.   
"Yes sure. I won't be a minute Camile. If you could clean up the wound for me please."   
"Of course Serena." Camile smiled as Serena and Bernie walked off.   
"Of course Serena." Bernie said sarcastically as they walked into the office.   
"What's up with you?"   
"You and her you're as thick as bloody thieves."  
"No were not."   
"Serena everytime I see you and her. You are laughing or joking with each other. You are always together."   
"I am mentoring her Bernie. What am I meant to do just Ignore her."   
"Is there something going on between you two."   
"What."   
"I said is there something going on between you two.?"   
"No Of course there isn't. I can't believe you are even asking me this."   
"All the evidence is there. You and her are always together. Camile is always making doe eyes at you.   
"Bernie you are the only woman for me. You know that." Serena walked up to Bernie and put her hand in hers."I love you. I would never cheat on you. You have to believe me. There is nothing going on between me and Camile. Nothing."   
"I believe You. But she fancies you. I can tell. She's always staring at you."  
"Well i don't fancy her. I fancy you. Like crazy." Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie. "Your my world Bernie."   
"And your mine. You really are." Bernie pulled Serena closed to her and hugged her. "I think you need to have a word with Camile. Tell her that she hasn't got a cat in hell's chance with you."   
"Ok."   
"Good." Serena kissed Bernie again before going back on the ward. 

"I could murder a drink." Camile said to Serena as they made way to the locker room as their shift finished.   
"You and me both."  
"I'm going Albies if you wanna join me."  
"Not tonight. A nice glass of wine and a takeaway at home will do me."  
"Some other time perhaps." Camile said as she went to stroke Serena's arm but Serena moved away.   
"Camile don't."  
"Why not."   
"We need to talk."   
"What about."   
"You do know I'm in a relationship. Don't you."  
"I know that. And what Miss Wolfe doesn't know. Won't hurt her."  
"Camile."   
"Look I like you. My God I think you're bloody gorgeous. Just think about it. Me and you. In bed together." Camile walked closer to Serena.   
"That is never gonna happen. I can assure you of that. I am your mentor that's all. I am with Bernie. We have a house together. And we are getting married."  
"That's all well and good but do you love her?"  
"So much. I love her more than anything in the world."   
"Then why have you been flirting with me for the last couple of weeks."   
"I haven't. I have just been kind to you. That's all."   
"Bollocks. I know flirting when I see it, Serena. I know you fancy me as much as I fancy you."  
"You're deluded."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes I don't fancy you one little bit."   
"How can you stand there and deny it. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Your eyes have been all over me." Camile said as her face was just inches away from Serena's. 

"Why are you doing this?"   
"Because Dr Mckinnie. I want you. And i always get what I want." Camile grabbed Serena and went to pull her close to when she was pulled away from Serena. And pushed up against the wall.   
"Don't you ever touch my fiancée again." Bernie said angrily as she held Camile by the throat.   
"You're hurting me."   
"I'll kill you if you ever so much as touch Serena again."   
"She wants me. I know she does."   
"The only thing she wants is for you to leave her alone. And if you know what's good for you. That's exactly what you will do."   
"Bernie let her go. Before you get into trouble." Serena pulled Bernie of Camile. "She isn't worth it baby."   
"Go and see Mr Hanssen and tell him you want another mentor. Right."   
"Right."   
"Don't ever so much as even look at Serena again. Or you will regret it. Not get out of my site." Camile ran out of the locker room and slammed the door. "Are you alright gorgeous?" Bernie walked closer to Serena and put her arms around her.   
"Thank god you came in when you did. Or God knows what she might have done."   
"I won't let anybody ever hurt you. I love you"  
"I love you." Serena buried her face in Bernie’s neck as they held each other close.


	29. Chapter 29

2 years later. 

Bernie and Serena had been married for 17 months. They were blissfully happy. Muriel Bernie's cooking teacher had become a big part of their lives. Even though she wasn't learning Bernie to cook anymore she was still a regular in their house. Serena and Bernie thought the world of her.   
"Happy Birthday my gorgeous wife." Bernie said as Serena opened her eyes.   
"Thank you." Serena put her face closer to Bernie’s and kissed her. "So where's my presents?"   
"One of them is in the cot. It will be paid off in about 21 years."   
"Very funny." Serena got out of bed as the baby started to whimper. "It's alright Mummy's here." She said as she picked baby Daniel up and held him close to her chest.   
"Bring him over here." Serena walked over to the bed and got back in. "Hello my gorgeous boy." Bernie said as Serena put him in Bernie’s arms. "I can't believe he is a month old already."  
"It's gone fast hasn't it?"   
"You and this little man are the best things that have ever happened to me. Do you know that?"   
"Yes I do. Because I feel exactly the same. I love our little family so much."   
"Me too. Shush shush. I think this young man is getting hungry." Bernie said as Daniel started to cry.   
"Come here sweetheart." Bernie passed him to Serena so she could feed him. Serena unbutton her pajama top and Daniel latched on straight away.   
"While you're feeding him I'll go down and make some breakfast."   
"Ok. I won't be long." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena before going downstairs. After Serena had finished feeding Daniel she gave him a bath, got him dressed then they both went downstairs. 

"Something smells nice in here." Serena said as she put Daniel in his moses basket and sat down.   
"I've made omelettes."   
"Lovely. Those cooking lessons haven't gone to waste have they."   
"No good old Muriel eh."   
"Yes. Is she still coming today?"   
"Yes she said so."   
"Good. She's like part of the family now isn't she."   
"Yes and she loves this little one to bits." Bernie smiled as she held Daniels little hand as they ate their breakfast. After Breakfast Bernie went into the front room and brought Serena's gifts in. "Happy Birthday gorgeous."   
"Thank you." Bernie took Daniel out of the basket asn held him while Serena opened her presents. "That ones off Daniel."   
"It's beautiful." Serena said as she opened a framed picture of Daniel and Serena. Around the frame it said I love my Mummy. "Thank you little man." Serena kissed Daniel on his head gently. Bernie also bought Serena a Pandora bracelet and chain. "Thank you for all my presents. I love them. And I love you."   
"I love you too." Serena kissed Bernie and looked at the clock. "Shit we better get dressed. We are meeting everyone soon." You go get ready first then I'll go. I don't take as long as you."  
"Shut up." Serena laughed as she ran upstairs. 

"Happy Birthday." Everyone shouted as Serena walked into the pub.   
"Thank you."   
"Happy birthday darling." Kathleen Serena mum said as she hugged her.   
"Thanks mum."   
"And how's my little Grandson?"   
"He's fine. Do you want to hold him?"   
"Yes pass him here to his old Grandma."   
"Don't you be hogging him Kathleen." Ruth Bernie's mum smiled as she kissed Daniel on his head.   
"I won't you're next I promise." They all sat down at the table. And Serena opened the rest of her presents.   
"Muriels here." Serena and Bernie stood up and walked over to her. "We thought you were coming."   
"I'm sorry I'm late. The bloody council  
They are digging the roads up near my house." Thank you for inviting me."  
"Am so glad you made it. It wouldn't be the same without you." Serena hugged Muriel before they all sat back down. After their meal Serena fed Daniel again. "I'm just going to change him." She said as she stood up.   
"I'll come with you. I need the loo anyway." Muriel said as she followed Serena to the loos. "You and Bernie are fantastic Mum's." Muriel said as she stood at the side of her.   
"I love being a Mum. I have got what I have always wanted. I have got Bernie and I have got a child. I'm a Doctor. My life is complete."   
"I care about you 3 a lot you know that. Don't you."   
"And we care about you too."   
"You are a part of our family. Whether you like it or not." Bernie said as she stood at the door.   
"I like it. A lot."   
"Ask her Serena."   
"Ok. Muriel we were wondering if you would do us the honour of being Daniel's God Mother."   
"Really."   
"Really."   
"I would love to." Muriel took Daniel off Serena and hugged him. "Did you hear that young man. I'm you're God Mother. I love this little fella. And I love you both too."   
"We love you Muriel." Serena said as they put their arms around each other. "You have been so good to us these past two years. We don't know what we would have done without you."   
"The feeling's mutual. Believe me." They all composed themselves   
and went back into the pub and carried on with celebrations.


End file.
